


Getting There

by sottovocexo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, trenda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Brenda and Thomas take a walk on the shore and take the next step in their relationship. Set in the Safe Haven after the events of the third movie.
Relationships: Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 17





	Getting There

Thomas, Frypan and Minho were adding sticks to the beach bonfire. Fry and Minho lit up the night with their laughter, while Thomas watched on, smiling.

Brenda snuck up behind them, placing her hands on Thomas’ shoulders. “Mind if I steal him?” 

Minho and Frypan elbowed each other. Thomas rolled his eyes and stood up.

As Thomas and Brenda walked along the water line, Frypan and Minho tossed sticks at them across the sand, hooting and hollering. 

Brenda laughed lightly. “They’re not going to leave us alone, are they?”

Thomas smiled and pointed up ahead. “Once we clear the totem, they’ll get tired.”

Brenda eyed the tall tower of names as they passed. She couldn’t see every name from that side, but she’d memorized the rest. And one stuck out to her most. Teresa.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

He ran a hand across his abdomen. “Stitches are healing up pretty good. I can’t really complain.”

She stopped walking, spinning and facing Thomas. Her short hair blew in the night breeze, her big eyes boring into his.

He couldn’t read her mind, but he sensed then that she wasn’t just talking about his wound. She was talking about everything: his wound, his head, and most of all, his heart.

He looked down, clearing his throat. “Getting there. Yeah.”

She’d said it before—hope is a dangerous thing. And yet she couldn’t help herself, hoping Thomas would choose her. Hoping that he would see they had a connection. That they belonged together in this new world they’d made. 

She smiled and kept walking. “Good,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. She looked angelic in white. 

Thomas followed, his jaw slightly agape. 

“It’s nice not to be running for once, am I right?” Brenda teased. The water washed over her bare feet as the tide came in and out. 

Thomas stopped and kneeled in the sand, rolling up the cuffs of his pants. When he stood back up, Brenda splashed him, laughing louder than he’d ever heard. He liked the sound.

“You did not,” he said, his mouth twitching into a smile. He hadn’t had this much fun in...well, as long as he could remember. 

She splashed him again, but this time he charged forward, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her in the air to the tune of her laughs, crashing against his chest like the waves in the sea.

The cold water and the reverberations of her joy sent a jolt of energy running through him. When he lowered her to the ground, he didn’t let go.

He tipped his forehead against hers. He knew she couldn’t read his mind, but he wished she could. He wished she knew how much better he was feeling. How well they worked together. How much he cared for her.

So he kissed her, brushing his nose against hers, the warmth in his heart exploding like a flare. 

They pulled apart. He looked into her eyes, unsure. But when she smiled, he did too, unable to stop himself. 

Jorge had been the only family Brenda had known for a long time. She’d given up on considering family as only people related by blood. But she felt connected to Thomas in a way she hadn’t for years. His blood ran through her veins. He’d cured her, saved her. She felt like he could be her new family.

He couldn’t read her mind, but he was thinking the same thing. Thinking about how he’d only known these people a short while, but they were his family. The Gladers his brothers. The ones who were here and the ones who were gone. So if he could come to love them so fast, then he could love again. He could keep building that family. 

Yet, Teresa’s name still hung between them. They’d had a connection because of their past. And that’s where she kept dragging him—back to WCKD, back to the labs, back to the time before the Swipe.

But looking at Brenda, tightening his hold on her waist, he was looking at the future. She always fought for the way forward—through the Scorch, The Last City, the Safe Haven. And now, for them, to take the next step into a relationship. 

So as she looked up at him, trying to read his mind, he kissed her again, ready to take the next step forward into his future.


End file.
